The Day I Met Harry
by Daisy
Summary: I am not really sure where to put this. It could be a story or a poem. Anyway Draco expresses his love for Harry


I do not own any of the characters mentioned. However, the plot is mine!  
Enjoy!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
____  
  
The Day I Met Harry  
  
The sky is black,  
And the wind is cold,  
But after noticing, it slips to the back of my mind.  
For it matters not,  
I am on a mission,  
And I will not survive.  
  
Today I meet the famous scar head,  
For the last time.  
It is special because it is not Harry Potter that I am to meet,  
It is just Harry  
And not many people can say they have met him.  
  
You see, I am his secret keeper.  
The one he turns to me when everything goes down.  
I know the difference between the mask and the true Potter.  
I know how he hates all the fame he has received.  
I know how he hates the evil the Lord Voldemort represents.  
I know all his secrets,  
And I am one of his precious secrets.  
  
I am the one he hides under his bed,  
The one that no one can know about lest they take me away.  
I am the thing he fears and,  
The one he needs the most.  
Nevertheless, I am also the only one that can take him places higher than  
heaven,  
And to lower then the depths of hell,  
Yet he hates me.  
  
Harry wants to stop me,  
But the thing is;  
I am stronger than he is.  
I can manipulate and change him.  
He hates it but he needs it too.  
I am the one who represents the one constant thing in his God-Forsaken  
life.  
I am the only reason he lives.  
  
It is hard to comprehend,  
But Harry Potter has come to depend on me,  
Me, the one who has screwed up his life  
Me, the one he hates more than life,  
Yet, it is true,  
  
Everyone looks for that one constant thing in life.  
It takes some longer than others to find it,  
For me, it took years,  
However, for Harry it took decades,  
  
Shortly after seventh year,  
I left, disappeared,  
You know 'vanished'  
It is not like anyone missed me,  
Not even Potter realised just where I had gone.  
Infact I doubt he ever noticed that I had just up and gone.  
Just to make things fair,  
It is not like I cared either.  
I spent three years away from everyone who had ever known me.  
They were the best years of my life,  
Of course, that is other then now!  
  
When I finally did return,  
The whole wizarding world seemed to cringe,  
I had changed,  
I was different from when I had left,  
I seemed more inhuman,  
And distant.  
I guess that is what brought Scar head to me,  
I was so cold and unforgiving,  
And did not seem to care for anyone's pathetic life,  
Let alone my own.  
Yes Voldemort was all that and more,  
But he is just plain ugly!  
He has the face of a monster,  
At least I hid what I am!  
  
As I was saying,  
The world cringed and decided it was time to send their hero,  
They sent poor Harry,  
Harry who just wanted someone to see past his scar.  
Someone who understands evil,  
But is not consumed with it.  
Infact he wanted someone who,  
Had learned to see only what is there,  
And not what they wished to be there.  
Someone to hold him and make him feel.  
  
As this is my story,  
I was that person,  
I have seen all sorts of evils,  
Been to the darkest depths of the earth,  
Lived through hell while I was there,  
And I came to understand evil.  
The power it possess,  
The corruption that it brings,  
Yes I understand evil.  
  
What I offered to him was pain.  
Pain and a different type of love.  
A love that very few understand,  
It is the love of a enemy.  
It is the hard lost to obtain,  
But the one that holds the most amounts of pain.  
  
Where Voldemort is hesitant,  
There is no pause from me.  
Where Voldemort offers mercy,  
I am relentless,  
It may not sound like a lot to you or anyone else,  
But to Harry it was what he wanted and needed,  
Although tonight is the last night he will see me,  
I know he has found comfort in the dark.  
  
So as I stand here waiting for him,  
I plan our last night,  
For I want Harry to find the peace he deserves,  
And with a secret like me,  
He will never find that peace,  
So I shall rid this world of me.  
It will hurt Harry deeply,  
But it will make him remember me too.  
I will not take that which is his constant,  
Because his constant is not me,  
It is only the pain that I show him.  
Though he does not know this,  
He is in pain all the time,  
And if I know him as well as I claim to,  
My death will hurt him more then anything I could do now,  
It may seem terribly mean,  
But Harry will recover,  
Of that, I am sure!  
  
Ah, Here he comes now.  
This will be the last time,  
And I can already begin to feel myself losing control,  
Lust is such a wonderful thing,  
I look in to his eyes to see just how much he wants me.  
It still surprises me that when I look into his eyes all I see is love,  
For this last time,  
I will take it slow.  
It will give him more pain in the end.  
  
Hmmm.. His lips taste so sweet,  
Almost like candy,  
I wish he could be mine,  
But, alas, I am not the one who will mend his broken soul.  
I lead him to the bed.  
Carefully leaving a trail of clothing,  
My mission is almost complete,  
I hear him call out my name in to the night.  
"Harry I love you" I say,  
I doubt he has heard me though.  
I do believe I tried him out.  
I look at his lovely face,  
In addition, find myself whispering,  
"Good-bye Harry"  
The silence greets my whisper,  
I know he will never know.  
I guess that is a good thing  
  
At least he will never see me in pain.  
I never liked to show weakness.  
  
I feel the first rays of dawn.  
Too bad Harry was so late last night,  
We might have had more time.  
Bonsoir mon petit cher,  
I will miss you,  
Now the sun has finally reached the point where I will burn.  
I can feel it,  
Such a different sensation.  
I wonder what Harry will think of that day,  
That day I first held him.  
The day he met me, Draco Malfoy,  
And I wonder what he will think about today,  
When he discovers I am gone for good.  
I hope he understands that I just needed a break from;  
reality, eternity, forever.  
I think I finally understand him.  
Ironic really,  
That last moment of life,  
I finally understand him.  
Too bad today is not the day I met him.  
Too bad today is not the day I met Harry!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
----  
Okay so that is my poem that is really a story. I hope you enjoyed it.  
Please tell me what you really think. Please review. 


End file.
